Loving You Forever Till I Die
by kinsy
Summary: The Story is about Ron And Hermione Trying to be together! It is their 6th year at Hogwarts and they still haven't admitted their feelings. (NOT COMPLETED) Estimate of 10 or more chapters :)
1. Just Thinking About You

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the places. They are J.K. Rowling's Peeps.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please R/R. Its all about R/H and H/G. I hope you enjoy it. My story will have more stories about this episode.. It keeps going on and on. Light On My Door is my first story and my next story I believe is Light On My Door 2. I think it will go until its 7 or 8. Anywayz I hope you like my story.

* * *

It was the sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Great Hall. They are thinking about what they were going to do after Hogwarts. They were thinking for about an hour. They were silent until Ron broke the silence. 

"When I get out of this bloody place, I would be an Auror for the Ministry" Ron said grinning.

"May I join you?" Harry asked calmly.

Ron nodded. Hermione was just grinning at Ron. He always grin back. Hermione was thinking about Ron as always. She couldn't stop thinking about him like its some sort of spell. She started to think about him after the 2nd Year. She wished that someday, she will tell Ron about her feelings about him.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron Yelled

"Ron, you don't have to yell!"

"Well, you weren't listening"

"I am now!"

"Gee Hermione, Give me a break. I don't want to start bickering!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry was so surprised at Ron. He wasn't going to start bickering with Hermione! It must be the luckiest day ever.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. "I am going to the library. I'll see you later RONALD! And Harry". She said Harry's name in a calm voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Ron shouted at Hermione before she left the Great Hall. Ron was really angry. Harry rolled his eyes, he thought, Are they ever going to stop bickering? He guessed that it will never happen.

"Ron, why do you and Hermione always bicker?" asked Harry pretending that he was curious. He knew that they had feelings for each other.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know"

"You mean you don't know why you bicker?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"One word, She is annoying!"

"That's three words!"

"Oh, My bad"

Ginny, Harry's girlfriend came from the library and sat between Ron and Harry.

"Hey" Ginny said grinning at Harry.

"Hey Gin!" Harry said. "You look gorgeous today!"

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said "You look handsome today!" Ron felt like he was going to vomit. He doesn't like being around Harry and Ginny. They are always have to be kissing in front of him and he didn't like it. Ron was jealous of Harry and Ginny. He wished that He and Hermione will be together..

It was Potion's class. Ron and Harry had never, ever liked this class because of Snape. Harry was sitting next to Ron, who was in front of Hermione. Snape entered the classroom complaining about Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff.

"There won't be any silly little incantations around here" Snape said sharply. "It's so disappointing that this is your last year at Hogwarts.." Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Today we are going to make Veritaserum"

"Something interesting for once!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Before we can make Veritaserum, we must take notes about it. Take a piece of parchment and your ink" Snape snapped.

"Damn it" Ron and Harry thought.

The room was silent. They were not surprised. They knew Snape was going to do this to them. Ron was whining in his head. He never liked taking notes. Snape opened the overhead. Everyone started to copy the 17 pages notes.

"We are having a test about Veritaserum, next class!" Snape said relaxing in his chair. Everyone made a fuss about it before Snape told them to stop whining. Harry and Ron were desperate. Hermione was glad as usual.

"Hermione is mental, I'm telling you!" Ron joked. Hermione heard what Ron said about her. She ignored him so she won't feel mad at him. She always forgave Ron because she really love him so..


	2. Studying Stinks

**A/N: I am speechless right now. Please R/R :)**

* * *

After Potions they went to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall. They were learning about Animal Transfiguration. They had to take notes in that class too. Ron and Harry were exhausted after the 10 pages notes. They are glad that they are not having a test on it. 

"We are going to have a test on this next class. Be prepared" Professor McGonagall snapped. Everyone was whining. Especially Ron and Harry. Hermione was just checking the time table.

"When is Transfiguration?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Tomorrow, Potions is after Transfiguration"

"Your kidding right?"

"No.."

Harry whispered to Ron about what is happening tomorrow. Both of their hearts sank. How can they study in less than a day? They couldn't believe what was happening to them. Seventh year at Hogwarts was the worst for Harry and Ron.

The day was almost done and it was 5:00p.m. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all studying in their common room.

"This is hopeless. Hermione can you help me?" Ron asked Hermione politely. Hermione stared horribly at Ron and started to smile. He smiled back.

"Sure Ron, But you cannot copy my work. You have to figure it out yourself. I'll just tell you what to do"

"Thanks Herms"

"Don't call me that"

"Okay"

Harry felt alone. Hermione was helping Ron and no one was helping him. Suddenly the door creaked open. It was Ginny. She was carrying a lot of books.

"Hey All" Ginny said dully.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked her little sister.

"Snape gave us 20 pages notes to copy down"

"Holy, he only gave us 17 pages"

"We are having a test on it too"

"Same here"

Harry was so surprised. Snape was horrible to other years too. Not only his class. Poor Ginny, she can't take that much note-writing. He felt like beating up Snape for making Ginny tired.

"Ron, now I explained everything you're suppose to do, so do your work" Hermione said.

"What! That didn't help me at all!" Ron exclaimed.

"Too bad"

It was time for bed so they took all their books.

"Goodnight Harry" Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheeks

"Goodnight Ginny" Harry said calmly. "I love you"

They all went upstairs. Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory and Hermione and Ginny went to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron took their pajamas and put them on. They went to bed and fell asleep. They were like snoring little angels. Same with the girls.

Ron woke up at 3:23 a.m. He couldn't get back to sleep so he went downstairs. He was just sitting there drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Ron was just staring at the fireplace. He heard a noise near the girl's dorms. The door creaked open. It was Hermione.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione said after she wiped her eyes.

"I would ask you the same question" Ron said sipping his hot chocolate.

Hermione came down the stairs and sat beside him. She had a cup of coffee. She was wearing a blue night gown and her hair was messy.

"Ron"

"What"

"Do you think you are ready for the test?"

"Which one?"

"I meant to say both of them"

"Oh.. I'm not prepared. I think I am going to fail"

"Don't think that Ron, I bet you'll do fine"

"I hope so"

Hermione was getting really sleepy and she accidentally slept on Ron's lap. Ron was getting sleepy to so he slept. He was sleep sitting...

"Ron! Ron! Wake Up!"

"No.. Leave me alone!"

"Ron wake up!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ron was sleeping deeply and having a great dream about Hermione. A few seconds later he felt this cold water getting spilled on his face. He woke up in shock and anger. He heard laughter. It was Harry.

"Bloody Hell Harry! That was not funny"

"You.. should of seen your face!"

"What's the bloody reason you woke me up from my beauty sleep?"

"We have to go to class now! We're going to be late!"

"Where is Hermione?"

"She is getting dressed.. She was shocked sleeping on your lap!"

Ron forgot that Hermione was sleeping on his lap when they woke up early. He saw his hot chocolate. He realized it was not hot anymore. Ron went to the boy's dormitory and took all his books and got change. Ron and Harry went out of the common room to go to their Divination's Class.

They went to their normal spots. Padma and Parvarti were beside them, giggling as always. Proffesor Trelawney came into the room with her enormous big eyes and puffy brown hair. They were surprised that Hermione was taking Divination again. What was the reason she took it again? They thought she hated it? (**A/N:** We know the reason eh? ;

"We are going to review of what we did all year! We are going to look at Crystal Ball gazing! Everyone partner up!" Proffesor Trelawney said gazing at the sky. Ron was with Harry. Hermione was with Dean. Padma was with Parvarti and Neville was with Seamus. "Take a crystal ball and remember to look beyond!" Proffesor Trelawney said in the 3rd Year with her weird looking at the sky face.

"She gets a 10 on the weirdnest scale" Ron whispered to Harry. Leaving him with a small laugh...


	3. Two Terrible Tests

**A/N: I got a great review from greenrock :) This is my first story people!**

* * *

"Divination was bunk.." Ron said dully "Can Proffesor Trelawney ever get a life?" 

"I don't think so Ron" Hermione protested

"I hope she does soon because crystal ball gazing is boring!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to go to Transfiguration. They walked in a little bit early. Proffesor McGonagall was in her cat form. She was just staring at the trio. The cat transformed back into a human. Proffesor McGonagall was staring at them. She then talked...

"I hope you are all prepared" Proffesor McGonagall snapped. Everyone was coming and took their seats. She took attendance and started to talk...

"The test has 100 questions. I hope you read all your-" Proffesor McGonagall was interrupted by Angelina Johnson, she was at the door. "Proffesor McGonagall, May I please borrow our Gryffindor Quidditch Members?" She said with a grin. "Err-Sure but bring them back, they are having a test" She snapped.

"Of Course I will bring them back" Angelina saw Harry and Ron walk towards her. "What's wrong Angelina?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Katie dislocated her wrist and we need a chaser!" Angelina told Harry and Ron. "We need to find a great chaser.. Err-so, both of you should be at the Chaser Tryouts. I want the whole team to judge. Tomorrow 5:00 at the quidditch pitch okay?"

They both nodded and returned to their classes.

"Potter, Weasley, take your test from my desk and start writing" Proffesor McGonagall said while she was looking at people to make sure they weren't cheating in some way. Harry sat beside Neville and Ron sat beside Dean because their seats were taken by Parvarti and Lavander. Ron was infront of Harry. Harry didn't like the test at all. So he passed a note to Ron...

The Note Said...

Harry: This test is harder than I expected.

Ron: Yeah, this stinks. I wished Angelina kidnapped us away from Transfiguration.

Harry: Ron, you crack me up sometimes

Ron: Its a gift, Hey do you know the answer for question #05?

Harry: I'm pass that.. I am at question #07! I think the answer is b) giftbox.

Ron: You sure?

Harry: No, I'm just guessing.

Ron: McGonagall is staring at me.. I think she saw me pass you the note...

Proffesor McGonagall walked to Harry and snatched the note and read it, loud enough that everyone can hear it. "Very funny, Mr. Weasley.. I hope that Ms. Johnson didn't get tired of carrying you away from my class so you can miss this important test!" She joked but in a serious way. "Quills Down and pass your test to the front please" Harry passed his test to Ron and Ron passed it to the front. Ron turned around "You only got up to question # 8?" Harry nodded. "At least you got up to #8, I got up to #6" Ron said with a frown.

"Class dismissed" Proffesor McGonagall said with her vicious looks. "Potter, Weasley, May I have a word with you?" Harry and Ron went up to McGonagall's desk.

"I am so dissapointed at both of you, Especially you, Mr. Weasley. You only got up to question #6 and only had one correct answer. Were you prepared, same to you Mr. Potter?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and faced McGonagall. "No" They said together.

"I'm afraid both of you have to repeat you year..." Proffesor McGonagall with a frown. "WHAT?" Both of them screamed. "You can't do this to us! Please give us a second chance to pass the test" Ron exclaimed.

"Very well, you will have your test next class while everyone else is finishing their unfinished work in any subject next class, I believe your test is next week." Ron felt better for convincing McGonagall to give them another chance.

"Get going or else you will be late for your next class!" Proffesor McGonagall protested. Harry and Ron forgot that they had Potions. They ran and ran till they reached the classroom. Snape was taking attendance..

"Harry Potter... Late, Ron Weasley... Late." Snape said with a smirk on his face. "Take your seats and take your quills out for the test!" Harry sat beside the left side of Hermione and Ron in her right.

Snape passed the test to everyone "Begin". Everyone dipped their quills into the ink and started to write. Ron thought that this test was more horrible than Transfiguration. The test was just 30 questions long but with a fill-in-a-blank questions which made it harder...


	4. A Graduation Ball?

Harry, Ron and Hermione got Potions out of their way, It was over. The horrible test that they had to do was over. It was time for dinner so the trio went to the Great Hall and sat beside Fred and George. Lee Jordan was with them. They were testing out their new product, Chicken Pox Popcorn.

"Hey Ron, come and try our Chicken Pox Popcorn!" Fred and George offered. "Hell No! I don't want to get all itchy!" Ron cried. Fred and George rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore came up and spoke.. "I hope everyone had a great day. I heard alot of students had tests today and I wish you all good luck.. Umm- We are having our annual graduation ball at the end of the year. Find your best robes and get your dates!" Dumbledore sat down "Let the feast, BEGIN!"

The food appeared on the table. Ron started to look for chicken drumsticks. Hermione was eating some mash potatoes while Harry was eating a salad. Ron was thinking of asking Hermione to the graduation ball. He was so scared to ask her. _I must ask her this time. I don't want her to hang around with that Krum boy._ _I'm gonna make my move NOW, before anyone else does._

"Err- Hermione?" Ron's ears started to turn scarlet.

"Yes Ron?"

"Want... to... go..." Ron was feeling nervous. He couldn't do it! He was a chicken. "to the library tomorrow so you can help me with my test." Ron blew it. What will she say if he asked her. Probably she would cry because she doesn't deserve a big old git like him.

"Uggh.. Sure, I guess"

Hermione thought that Ron was going to ask her to the ball. His ears turned red. _Why did he pause when he said Want to go to..? Does Ron like me? Maybe I should ask him when we are alone in the library... Hmmm maybe not I might embarrass myself infront of him. How about our friendship? Maybe its not a good idea..._

They were done eating so they went back to the common room and settled down and did their work. Hermione was helping Harry this time. Ron was helping himself because Harry needed to study for their Re-Test. Harry wants Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings so they won't stop bickering. He had Ginny if he feels alone.

Hermione was staring at Ron to see if he looked curious with his work. She noticed that he needed help badly. She could tell because of Ron's curious face. They were quiet.

"Harry, Lets go early to the quidditch pitch tomorrow. I don't want to be late." Ron said trying to break the silence and start a conversation. "Err..-Alright then" Harry nodded. Hermione was curious what they were talking about.

"Why do you need to go to the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow?" Hermione asked Ron with her sarcastic face. "Oh umm We need a new chaser becauseKatie dislocated her wrist and tryouts are tomorrow and the whole team is suppose to be there.." Ron explained. "Poor Katie" Hermione frowned. "I think it's time to call it a day. I am so tired" Hermione yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too" Harry said with a little stretch. Hermione went to the girl's dorm and Harry and Ron went to the boys.

Hermione was thinking of going for the chaser tryouts to impress Ron. She had lots of second thought. _What if I make a fool of my self? I don't even have a broom.. What If I wasn't meant to be with Ron.. _Before she could think about Ron, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Small Chapter.. But great details ;)**


	5. Chaser Tryouts

**A/N:** I changed some information on the past chapters.. Please re-read them. I made loads of mistakes blushes sorry :P

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their first class of the day. It was Charms. They went to the Charm's classroom and 

went to their normal spots. Ron passed a note to Hermione..

The Note Said..

Ron: Hey!

Hermione: Hi. Why can't you say that in person?

Ron: We are not allowed to talk about nonesense so, I am passing you a note..

Hermione: Oh yeah! Good Point...

Ron: Umm... Hermione

_I can ask her right now! This is perfect!_

Hermione: Yes, Ron?

Ron: thewouldyouballgomewifgraduationto?

Hermione: Sorry... It doesn't make sense..

Ron: Would you go to the graduation ball with me?

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She was blushing (Ron noticed). She read it twice to make sure..

Hermione: Sure :)

_I did it! I asked her! She is coming with me! HOORAY!_

Hermione put the note away for safe keeping. Hermione looked at Ron and Ron's ears turned scarlet. _HERMIONE LIKES ME BACK! HERMIONE LIKES ME BACK!_

"Mr. Weasley, Could you please read the paragraph from the textbook?" Proffesor Flitwick asked Ron politely. Ron wasn't listening.. He was daydreaming about Hermione coming with him to a ball. "Mr. Weasley?" Proffesor Flitwick asked again. "THE ANSWER IS TOILET!" Ron bursted out of his mouth. Everyone was laughing at him "Hehe" Ron said.. He was so embarass but it doesn't matter because Hermione was going to the ball with him! _I must be the luckiest boy in the whole world!_

Harry and Ron were at the common room just sitting down and relaxing while Hermione was in the library. Harry saw Ron a wide grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Harry asked Ron. "Umm.. I asked Hermione to the Graduation Ball.." Ron told Harry, "She said Yes". Harry was surprised. "That's Awesome Ron! It was the perfect moment eh? When did you ask her?" Harry asked with excitement. "Err..-I passed her a note on Charms class." Ron said blushing. Ron was really happy about what happened in Charms. _It's my favourite class from now on!_

It was time to go to the Chaser Try-outs. Harry and Ron went to the Quidditch Pitch. They sat down with the rest of the team. Lots of people tried their best. They had one more person for tryouts. "NEXT!" Angelina roared.

A girl came up. She had red hair and freckles, It was Ginny. "GINNY!" Ron and Harry shouted. "Oh, Hello Ginny.. Trying out for the position?" Angelina asked. "You did very well when you were a seeker on the 5th year." Ron and Harry were staring each other with curiousity. "Thank you Angelina. I would like the fill the position" Ginny responded with a grin on her face. "Please Start" Angelina said.

Ginny climbed into her broom and lifted off in the sky. "Here, Take a Quaffle" Angelina tossed the quaffle to Ginny. Ginny manage to catch it. "Ron, Guard the hoops" Ron took his Cleansweep and flew in to the air. He went to the 3 hoops.

"Harry, I know you're a seeker, but could you please try to be on defence and Ginny you be offence okay?" Angelina asked Harry. Harry nodded. Harry took his firebolt and went infront of Ginny. "Ginny, Try to score a goal, Harry, Try to take the quaffle away from her, Ron, try to stop her from scoring. Don't be too rough." Angelina yelled. "START"

Harry was trying to snatch the quaffle away from Ginny. She was flying away from Harry. Harry chased Ginny. She was on her way to Ron. Ginny pretended to throw the quaffle at the left hoop but she threw it to the right hoop. She scored a goal. Everyone was impressed.

"Good Job Ginny!" Angelina said. "You are on the team!" Everyone clapped their hands. Fred and George knew that she would make it. She had Weasley Blood. "Yes, another Weasley on the team" Angelina said.


	6. Anger To Hermione

**A/N: Yo! I hope you like the previous chapter :) Congratulations to Ginny for making the team :)**

* * *

After Chaser Tryouts, they went back to the common room. Ginny, Fred and George went to their dorms. Ron and Harry entered the common room. There was a bushy haired girl sleeping on the couch with tons of parchment all over the floor. It was Hermione.

"She went too far with studying hasn't she?" Ron said. "Yup, that's Hermione!" Harry said yawning. "I'm going to the dorm now Ron, are you coming?" Ron stared at Hermione.. "In a few minutes".

Harry went up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Ron picked up Hermione. His left hand was behind her knees and his right hand was on her back. Ron carried her like a princess. He went up to the girls dorms. He realized that girls don't snore. Ron noticed a picture of Harry,Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley last summer. Ron figured out that that was Hermione's bed. So he slipped her off his hands and Ron tucked her in. he slightly kissed her on the cheeks and whispered "Goodnight Know-It-All".

The next day was Ron and Harry's Transfiguration's test. They were at the Great Hall eating their breakfast. Hermione came from the Hallway and sat across from Ron. "Harry, Thanks for carrying me to my bed, It was so nice of you" Hermione said with a grin on her face. Harry was so curious. He didn't know what she was talking about. Ron got up and didn't look at Hermione. Hermione couldn't see his face. He was facing another direction. He ran away as fast as he could.

"_Why did she think Harry carried her? I did!_" Ron mumbled. He went to the common room and sat in front of the fireplace drinking a cup of tea. Hermione ran in to the common room.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and sat beside Ron. "What is the matter? Why did you leave like that?" Hermione asked Ron with a frown on her face. Ron ignored her and faced away from her. "Did I say anything wrong?" Hermione asked with tears on her face. Ron nodded. He was so angry.

"What did I say Ron? Tell me.." Tears went down her face. "Is this anything got to do with Harry?"

Ron stood up and started to yell. "WHO DO YOU THINK BROUGHT YOU UP UPSTAIRS LAST NIGHT? HARRY? WELL HE DIDN'T. I DID HERMIONE! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE STUDYING TOO MUCH SO I CARRIED YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS. I DON'T EVEN GET THE CREDIT! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE YOU TO THE BALL ANYMORE!" Ron stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione was frozen. She couldn't think at all. She went up to the boys dorms to apologize to Ron. The door creaked open and saw Ron on his bed. His head was on the pillow. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Ron yelled to Hermione.

"Ron, I just want to say I am sorry for giving the credit to Harry. I thought you would never do anything like that for me." Ron face was away from the pillow. He rubbed his eyes like he cried. "Are you still taking me to the ball? You don't have to.." Hermione asked Ron. She blushed. "Of Course I'll still take you" A grin was on his face. They hugged. "We better go to Potions or else Snape will kill us.

They got up and went down to the common room and took their things. They went to the potion's classroom and Snape marked them late. "I will give you an easy question and you have to write the answer on a piece of parchment and Hand it to me." Snape said looking around at everyone viciously. "The Question is: What does Veritaserum do if we drink it?" They all dipped their quills on the ink and started to write. "Good. Now pass it to the front" They passed their parchment to the front and sat back down. "Excellent. Now take you cauldrons. We will make Veritaserum. It will take us about a month.."

It was now the time to go to Transfiguration Classroom for their tests. Proffesor McGonagall took two test and placed them down on Harry and Ron's table. "Please start your test. You have an hour to finish your test" Proffesor McGonagall went back to her desk. She was watching them so they can't cheat or pass notes.

**(1 hour passed) **"Times up boys. Hand in your test and I will tell you how you did on your next Transfiguration Class." Proffesor McGonagall said.

Ron and Harry scurried off and went back to the common room and took their brooms for quidditch practise. Hermione was at the stands watching Ginny on her first quidditch practise. "HEY HERMIONE!" Ron screamed and ran to her. Hermione saw Ron coming so she fixed her robe and hair. "Hey Ron" She said with a grin on her face.

"Time for practise!" Angelina yelled to the others. "Well talk to you later Hermione. Its time for practise" Ron said and ran to Harry and Ginny.


	7. All My Life

**A/N: Ron, If things don't work out with Hermione, I'm always available.. joking**

* * *

Harry and Ron found out about their test after Transfiguration. They passed it. It was unbelievable. It was the weekend. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to Hogsmeade together. They went to the Three Broomsticks and sat on an empty table. "Anyone want any butterbeer?" Ron asked everybody. Everyone wanted one so Ron went up to the counter to order some butterbear. Ron came back with four butterbear.

"OMG! I almost forgot.. I need to back to the castle for an individual quidditch practise with Angelina!" Ginny said quickly. "I better get going or else she is going to kill me" Ginny took her bag and fixed her hair. Before she left Harry said "I'll come with you" So Harry took his coat and went off with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were left alone. The owner turned on the radio and a song came up, _All My Life By K-Ci & Jojo. _

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you_

"So.. Err- How did you do in your Transfiguration's test?" Hermione said softly. Ron was just grinning at her. _Damn, I can't keep my eyes of her! Snap out of it! She is just your friend. A friend your taking to the ball._

_And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are _

"Oh, I got a 88 on my test." Hermione said sipping her butterbeer. _OMG he looks do adorable when he smiles at me. I wish he is mine... Hermione! How dare you think about that! BAD HERMIONE!_ "Wow! Your the highest so far" Ron told Hermione still grinning. He was staring at her beautiful brown eyes.

_Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father_

"Hermione, Can you teach me how to be smart?" Ron jokingly asked Hermione. Hermione grinned wider.. Giggled a little bit. "Ofcourse Ron.. It will be a pleasure" Ron smiled and sipped into his butterbeer. "Thanks"

_Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother_

"But in one condition..." Ron made a sarcastic face. "and whats that?" Hermione continiued... "You help me learn how to fly with your Cleansweep.." Ron was surprised and finally said "DEAL!". They shook hands.

_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

Ron felt her hand touching his. He was in heaven! They still had their hands together. Hermione finally spoke. "Umm.. Ron, You can let go of my-" Ron quickly put his hand away. He was blushing and his ears were turning scarlet.

_And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
_

They were done with their butterbeers and they were still staring at each other. Ron finally looked away and blushed again. Hermione blushed too.

_All my life_

_I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too_

"Umm... Hermione"

_  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby_

"Yes Ron?"

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above_

"I like you more as a friend..."

_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

"I like you more than a friend too Ron" Hermione said blushing.

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_

Ron couldn't believe that he told her about his feelings. Ron took his hands to hold hers. "Hermione, I loved you for 3 years and still counting. Will you umm be my girlfriend?

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me_

Hermione paused for a moment.. _OMG he is asking me to be his girlfriend! YAY! TELL HIM YES! YES!_

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down_

"Yes Ron, I would love to be your girlfriend"

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known _

Ron was thinking really hard. _Did I hear that right? Did she say yes! YAY_. Ron was so surprised.

_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

"Ron.. Are you alright?" Hermione asked Ron trying to get his attention. "Wha.." Ron said getting back to the conversation.

_All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you_

"Ron.. I said I would like to be your girlfriend" Hermione repeated softly, blushing.

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

Ron felt that Hermione was getting closer to him. He can hear her breathing.. Ron and Hermione's nose touched.

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

Ron realized that Hermione's mouth was on his... Ron kissed back.

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

Hermione felt Ron kissing her back... Finally they let each other go to catch a breathe. It was the most wonderful kiss that they had ever had.

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

Hermione went back to her chair. She checked the time. It was time to head back to the castle to study. "I'm sorry Ron, I have to go.. I have to study.. See ya later at the common room!" Hermione was gone.. Ron was sitting on his chair, daydreaming. _I love my life! I love Hermione! I love this day!_


	8. Damn Malfoy

**A/N: I hope you like the previous chapter! I know its so adorable.**

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron woke up. They got dressed and went down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. Harry sat across Hermione and Ron was beside her. 

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione wasn't bickering, instead holding hands and staring at eachother, grinning. Harry needed an explaination. "What's that all about?" Harry asked pointing at Ron and Hermione's hands.

Ron and Hermione separated and started blushing. Ron opened his mouth "Umm.. Remeber you left Hermione and me at Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded but Hermione interrupted Ron "Well, we talked and discussed things. We made deals and stuff. After a while, we accidentally blurted out our feelings" Hermione blushed.

Harry was silent for a moment. _This is great! They don't have to bicker anymore!_ "That's Awesome! Congratulations mate!" Harry roared patting Ron on the back. "Thanks Harry.." Hermione blurted out while Harry was hugging her tightly.

"We better go to Astronomy. Proffesor Sinistra will kill us if we are late!" Ron cried trying to forget about Harry getting all excited about Ron and Hermione. "I don't want to be late!" Harry and Hermione was frozen. Harry finally spoke and said "Since, when do you care about getting late?" Harry had a sarcastic face. Ron turned crimson and said simply "Since, I started adoring Hermione" Hermione blushed too and slightly kissed him on the cheek.

They went to Astronomy and went to the tallest tower. They walked in. They were almost late. Proffesor Sinistra was talking about evolution of celestial bodies. Ron didn't care what the bloody hell she was talking.. He was just staring at his girlfriend, Hermione. Hermione caught Ron's eyes and Ron turned around and pretended to whistle. _That bloke, why does he keeps staring at me.. He is making me blush._ Ron noticed that Hermione blushed.

Astronomy was over and it was time for Defense Against The Dark Arts class. They had a new teacher. It was Tonks. "Hey You GUYS!" Tonks said when the Trio walked in to the classroom. The class room was really different. "Wassup with those two?" She asked Harry pointing at Ron and Hermione because they were staring at each other but broke off because of Tonks rude point. "Oh.. They have a love relationship now.." Harry responded with a grin on his face and winked at Tonks. Ron and Hermione blushed at the shade of red.

"I knoe that you guys were a good couple! I knew you would end up together.. So Harry How is it going with Ginny" Tonks said softly so no one can hear their conversation while the other students sat down. "Oh she is great" Harry responded. Tonks stood up and talked to the Class. "Welcome Everyone! My name is Proffesor Tonks. Your previous teacher is sick and is not coming back till the end of the year."

"Hehehe.. it's Proffesor Thongs!" Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione heard them and made a slimy look. "Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione whispered to the three slytherin boys. Malfoy raised his hand.. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Tonks said. "That mudblood told be to shut up while I was minding my own buisness" Malfoy cried pointing at Hermione. Hermione gave him another bad look. Ron stood up and starting to show his fist. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ron yelled and went to Malfoy and punched him on the face.

"MR. WEASLEY!" Tonks roared. "Please apologize to Mr. Malfoy.." Malfoy was on the ground screaming.. Ron came up and kicked him and said "Oh my! It was an accident Malfoy.. Please forgive me.." Ron said with a wicked smile on his face in a squeaky voice. Hermione thought to herself. _I should of stopped him. I was too late! He is going to get in trouble because of me!. _"Thank you for apologizing Mr. Weasley.. Please sit down everybody." Malfoy stood up ran out the door and stopped. "Your paying for this Weasel!" Malfoy shouted pointing at his face where he got punched. He went to the Hospital Wing.

"I showed him!" Ron said with a smirk on his face. Hermione made a frown face at Ron. "Ron! I know you did that for me, but you are going to get in to trouble for punching him because of me. I should of stopped you!" Hermione said. Ron's wicked smile turned into a frown. "I will do anything for you Hermione.. Its okay. I can handle it" Ron said and went closer to Hermione and gave her a deep kiss. Everyone was staring at them. The girls went AWWW.. The boys went YUKK.. Harry was saying to everyone "Give them privacy"

Tonks came up and saw Ron and Hermione kissing. She cleared her throat and they separated. "Sorry" both of them said..


End file.
